


Wheezing Amidst Danger

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Peter's breathing is ragged and his body feels cold.





	Wheezing Amidst Danger

Peter can feel his body aching. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s losing blood? Or that he’s pretty sure that getting all his limbs crushed by a building before getting a plane to crash on him isn’t exactly the  _ healthiest _ of things to do. However, he sits quietly with Toomes, breathing through corrupted lungs. How much smoke had he inhaled? He had given Toomes a web-weaved mask, but his wrists ached far too much and it was clear he had overused his powers for the day, maybe even for the next week. 

 

“You’re going to suffocate, kid,” the adult grumbles. He’s not angry like he was earlier, ready to kill a fifteen-year-old within a second. This is just parental instincts and worry. “You’re wheezing over there and it looks like you murdered someone.” 

 

Peter’s half-lidded eyes flit over to the adult, dark circles taking over what was once radiate skin around them. He looks as if someone had thrown olive oil all over his face. The teenager only hums, shrugging. “Looks that way, yeah,” he mumbles, pulling an arm up slowly to drag his mask over his face once more. Blood stains everything around him, though, pulling over a disgusting hue. 

 

“You’re dying,” Toomes supplies. 

 

The teenager nods slowly, eyes slipping closed. “Mhm. Can’t afford insurance to go to the hospital. D’need an explanation. Can’t say m’Spider-Man.” He pulls in a shaky, painful breath. “M’Stark’s gonna kill me, anyway.” 

 

Toomes raises a brow. “What for?” 

 

“Took my suit, told me to stop,” he sums up as quickly as possible. He’s thankful he put on the mask. The adult wouldn’t have to watch the teenager’s eyes cloud over. It didn’t help that he couldn’t feel his limbs anymore, nor really anything at all. Everything feels too cold while simultaneously too hot. With the blood loss, his healing factor and other powers seemed to be stunted. He needed glasses before the bite. Everything seemed to progressively be getting blurrier and blurrier, but maybe that was because he was possibly dying. “Out of web, can’t leave.” 

 

That’s the last thing Peter hears himself say. Maybe he said more, maybe he didn’t even say that. He isn’t sure, but everything is out like a light with the only final words he hears being the ones from the adult, his voice worriedly repeating his name again and again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, comment your thoughts! I am a thirsty hoe that needs reviews!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
>  


End file.
